FLOW CYTOMETRY AND CELL SORTING SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting shared resource (Flow) provides investigators with rapid and precise multiparameter analysis of cells and particles. The overall purpose of the shared resource is to provide access to high-end technologies and expert assistance with various techniques in flow cytometry and cell sorting to members of CINJ. Under the leadership of Dr. Edmund C. Lattime, Flow provides CINJ members with an array of powerful flow cytometry and cell sorting instrumentation and techniques, expert consultation for detailed protocols and experimental design to optimize data generation, and expert consultation in data analysis, presentation, and publication. Flow provides state-of-the-art digital instrumentation maintained at the highest standards. Consistent attention to quality control allows researchers to sort cells at high efficiency and purity under the proper conditions or to run analytical experiments with as many as 12 different fluorochromes simultaneously. Flow is dedicated to providing the best service and training possible for their scientific members. The shared resource provides a convenient cost-effective facility that continues to generate important scientific results. Flow has been an ever-evolving mainstay of research at CINJ, originating with the Rutgers facility established in 1986. Today, Flow has full-service sites at Rutgers in New Brunswick and at Princeton University, and is used extensively by CINJ members.